Forever gone, forever you
by StopTheMadness
Summary: The Cullen's adopt a set of Triplets, Isabella, Malayla and Mathew. Each with their own battles but same tragic background, can the cullens help them? Vamp, ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first. I'd like to say THANK YOU for choosing to read this story, secondly if you read my other stories, I will get around to updating them but this idea has been in my mind and I can't get rid of it, so here it is. **

**EPOV (Eddie-Boy)**

I looked around the table at each member of my 'family'. Carlisle stood at the head of the table, preparing to speak, his thoughts were clouded so I wasn't sure what he was about to tell us.  
"As you know" He started "We have been thinking about adopting" a smile appeared on his face. "And the agency in Port Angeles has just accepted out request, Esme and myself have both read through all the Bio's of each child, and we have decided on to Adopted a girl who is 15," His eye brow furrowed and he continued, "But she has a sister and brother – they're triplets- and won't go with any family unless the other two can come. So I was wondering what you all think about adopting three children instead of one." He raised his eyebrows in question.

"I think that'd be awesome" Alice chirped happily, _more to shop for!_ She mentally added,  
"Yeah, I think we could deal" Jasper shrugged and attempted to calm Alice down.  
"I don't see why not" Rosalie chimed in as Emmett nodded in agreement,  
"Sure" I said "Seems this house is going to get a lot more busy" I mused.

"Its decided, we shall all go to Port Angeles tomorrow!" Carlisle announced, after that we all went our separate ways.

I was driving with Alice next to me and Jasper and Rosalie in the back, Emmett was in the Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme. We sped down the road at an illegal speed and soon came up to Port Angeles. We slowed down to a less frightening pace and continued around the city until we found the brick building. I parked and got out of the Volvo as did Rosalie and Jasper, I looked over the car to meet Carlisle's calm, wise eyes. I looked to my mother – Esme- and she smiled warmly at me I smiled back and we all walked into the centre.

We walked in to see a small wooden desk and a woman sitting there looking at a computer screen looking bored. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, we have an appointment" Carlisle said, the woman jumped with surprise and looked up, looking flustered she stood up and offered her hand for Carlisle to shake,  
"Yes, Hello. I'm Amanda please follow me and I'll show you the children's room." She started to walk and we all followed "I think they're playing their music," she stopped outside of a door "Yes, I was right. Just go in I'm sure they'd be too caught up in the music to notice a knock" she smiled, "I'll see you all later" and with that she walked away, I shrugged and opened the door and we all quietly walked in,

They didn't notice our arrival as the boy played the guitar with fever and the red-ish brown-ish headed girl played a battered violin. The third – a soft headed brunette- swayed with the music then started to sing.

"In muddy grass, we stand side by side; with our knuckles interlocked.  
Black dressed flood, the cemetery; in this cliché tragedy.  
Just do as you're instructed, take this razer and cut your palms. I'll do the same until the river of crimson begins to flow.  
Now drip your ruby red over the casket, a funeral for my once loved youth.

My secret is fatally gorgeous, I'd die for you!  
But in this bonny and Clyde kind of romance, tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous, I'd die for you!  
And when your precious life is at stake; Tell me would you die for me too?

The quivering liquids in your stomach will eat away at the bad habits that had made you,  
A real character in this story, of your now distance life, good night and good bye  
Quickly

In gentle greens we stand side by side with your head buried in my chest.  
Black veils send me shivering. Fear that part of me is dying.

Just do as you're instructed and, take this razer and cut your palms. I'll do the same until the river of crimson begins to flow.  
Now drip your ruby red over the casket, a funeral for my once loved youth.

My secret is fatally gorgeous, I'd die for you!  
But in this bonny and Clyde kind of romance, tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous, I'd die for you!  
And when your precious life is at stake; Tell me would you die for me too?

The quivering liquids in your stomach will eat away at the bad habits that had made you,  
A real character in this story, of your now distance life, good night and good bye  
Quickly

Quickly

Goodbyes are said, roses thrown. And the crowed starts to weep.  
But the irony of this story is when I fell to my knees.  
And began, clawing at the dirt in front the tombstone of my bashful childhood.

You're by side, you're screaming at the top of your lungs 'let it go!'  
And I'm screaming at the top of my lungs.  
'The ceremony was not proper, there was not enough people! And who picked the music? Those melodies almost made my physically sick.'

My secret is fatally gorgeous, I'd die for you!  
But in this bonny and Clyde kind of romance, tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous, I'd die for you!  
And when your precious life is at stake; Tell me would you die for me too?

The quivering liquids in your stomach will eat away at the bad habits that had made you,  
A real character in this story, of your now distance life, good night and good bye, quickly. Quickly." 

I started to clap and the rest of my family followed suit. They spun to face us, "Hello" the brunette said, "Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my Family" he said gesturing to the line of us, "My wife, Esme and my children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward" he said. "We were hoping to adopt you" he smiled,  
"I'm not going anywhere without my siblings" They spoke at the same time,  
"Yes, I meant adopted all three of you" He clarified.  
They looked at each other then back to us, "Okay" the brunette said nodding slowly,  
"I'm Isabella, this is Malayla and Mathew" she said introducing her siblings.

"It's nice to meet you, Esme and I should go fill out the forms," Carlisle smiled and he and Esme left,

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Alice chirped going over and holding out her hand, Isabella slowly raised a glove covered hand shook it, as did Malayla and Mathew. "You're really talented" I said crossing the room,  
"Thank you . . ." Isabella trailed off  
"Edward" I supplied "And that's Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper" I said putting faces to names.

She nodded "It's great to meet you all," she smiled. "We should start packing" she said turning to the other two. They both nodded and Mathew left –probably to pack up in his room- and the girls started to pack, I noticed that they didn't have many clothes; Malayla handled her violin with tremendous care as she put it into a battered case. Soon enough they were finished, Mathew came in with a small suit case and his guitar that was now in an old looking plastic case.

"Done?" He asked them,  
"Yup" they both chimed as Isabella zipped her bag and Malayla hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. Carlisle and Esme came in then smiling as they told us it's time to go.

We walked inside and the three new members of the family looked around in amazement.  
"Wow" Malayla whispered as she peered around the corner into the living room,  
"This place is huge" Mathew muttered. 

"I'll show you to your rooms" Esme said kindly,  
"If it's not too much to ask, Malayla and I would like to share a room" Isabella spoke,  
Esme nodded "Of course, we'll just get Emmett and Jasper to move another bed into the room" she smiled.

"Thank you" Isabella said,  
"Come on upstairs and I'll show you all around" Esme said,  
"Here, let me help you with your things" I spoke to mainly Malayla who was trying to get her bag back on her shoulder but trying not jostle the violin case. I reached for the violin but she pulled it back violently, "Here" I said slowly taking the bag off her shoulder, I also picked up Isabella's bag that was on the floor.

We all walked up stairs and I put the girls things in there room, soon Mathew was in the room making sure that the girls were happily situated before going back to his room to unpack, "See you later" I waved lightly and walked briskly downstairs and sat on the couch and watched Jasper and Emmett blow things up on their game. I could hear Isabella and Malayla talking about how big the house was, and how amazed all three of them got adopted. They decided to come down stairs and they met Mathew in the hall way. Soon they all appeared at the foot of the stairs.

They slowly came into the living room and took everything in with wide eyes; like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "You can play if you want" Jasper said to Mathew holding out the control,  
Mathew raised his eye brows and slowly shook his head "Wouldn't know how to" he admitted.  
"Come on its easy!" Emmett said.  
"No thank you, I'll just watch" He said sitting down on the sofa.

Malayla was looking at the many pictures hanging on the wall, she was looking at one of Jasper and Alice, Jasper was looking into the camera and Alice was looking up at Jasper smiling. Suddenly she ran out of the room and up the stairs. Isabella laughed under her breath and sat on the ground at Mathew's feet, "She did it again?" Mathew guessed.  
"Looked like she couldn't help herself" Isabella confirmed,

"What?" I asked,  
"You'll see . . ." They said at the same time, it was then Malayla skipped back over to the picture, she now had some old graphic pencils and a notebook in her hands, she very carefully took the picture off the wall went over into the corner of the room rested her note book on her knees and started to draw.

"I don't get it" Isabella said, "Like I know you have to kill the other people –it's the aim of the game- but what was the point of blowing up that building? No one was in it!" she said.  
"Cause it looks cool" was Emmett's genius response. Isabella shook her head laughing a bit, I heard Malayla mutter something that sounded like 'dammit' as she continued to draw.  
"How's the drawing going?" Isabella called a mocking yet playful edge in her voice,  
"Shush!" was Malayla's response,

"Don't tease her" Mathew chastised lightly, Isabella smirked slightly; it was all a strange exchange, just before Isabella seemed the mature one, the leader. Now it seems Mathew has taken up that role now.

About an hour or so later Malayla shot up, placed the picture back and announced "Done!"  
"Bout time" Isabella joked, Malayla stuck out her tongue and Isabella chuckled.  
Noticing that it was a picture of him – and Alice- Jasper asked, "May I see?"  
"Of course!" Malayla hastily handed him the note book,  
"W-wow, this is amazing." Jasper said shaking his head in amazement, I looked into his head and saw through his eyes, and what I saw was a brilliant black and white drawing of Jasper and Alice, a perfect copy of the photo hanging on the wall, "You have real talent" Jasper said handing back the note book.

"Thank you" she mumbled shyly and blushed.  
"You should take Art at school" Jasper suggested,  
"doesn't that class acquire extra money?" she asked confused,  
"Yes, but we have money" Jasper explained slowly nodding his head.  
"Really? I could go to art class?" she asked excitedly, "Maybe Isabella could go in that special maths class!" she rejoiced, I raised an eyebrow at the special maths class.  
Isabella groaned, "So I like numbers, big deal!" she said with a roll of her eyes. Mathew snickered and Isabella wacked him from her place on the floor. "Shut it" she muttered.

"Isabella if you like something you should pursue it," I encouraged, "How about Monday morning I'll take you into the office to see if we can get you in the advanced mathematics class,"  
"Thank you" She said smiling a bit.  
"My pleasure" I smiled,

"So you're a math geek" Emmett joked,  
"Yes Emmett, I'm a math geek" Isabella rolled her eyes. I smiled at the playful banter, they are fitting in already.

**OKAY! What do you all think!? Update soon! THE PICTURE MALAYLA DREW IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! BAH! **

**EPOV**

I sat in the living room and I saw from the corner of my eye, Isabella, Malayla and Mathew come from down stairs. Malayla's hair was in a messy bun while Isabella's was in a high pony tail. "Morning" I greeted,  
All I got in return was a grunt of recognition from Mathew and I sleepy 'hey' from Isabella and Malayla. I got up and walked into the kitchen with them, "Sleep well?" I asked as I leant against the wall in the kitchen, "Yeah" Isabella said.  
"Oh look! Cap 'n' crunch!" Malayla rejoiced pulling out said cereal.

"Gag" Isabella made a face at the cereal as if it were offensive and started to rummage through the vegetable and fruit crisp in the fridge, she pulled out an apple and took a big bite. Mathew was looking in the pantry and sighed and started looking in the cupboards looking for something, "Looking for something?" I asked  
"Coffee pot" was his answer, I was about to tell him and Isabella interrupted,  
"No coffee, have an apple it works better then coffee" she said opening the fridge and threw and Apple at Mathew who caught it with ease, he rolled his eyes at his sister but took a bite out of the apple.

"Morning everyone!" Alice chirped as she skipped into the kitchen, "Everyone sleep well?" she asked,  
"Yeah" All three said at the same time,  
"Edward?" she asked "Sleep well?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow,  
"Like the dead" I said rolling my eyes, she let out a tinkling laugh and Isabella looked at her strangely. 

"Good bye everyone!" Carlisle called from the foyer,  
"Bye!" I called back,  
"Goodbye Carlisle!" Isabella, Malayla and Mathew said at the same time.

They walked into the living room and Alice and I followed, I turned on the TV to the morning news and watched with mild interest, "Anything on the agenda today?" I asked  
"I was going to go shopping" Alice grinned, "Isabella, Malayla, do you want to come?" she asked,  
"Thank you but I don't feel like going out," Isabella said,  
"But I'll come" Malayla smiled,

"What's your size Isabella? I'll get you some things!" Alice announced.  
"I'm the same as Malayla" She said.  
"Do you mind if I come?" Mathew asked, "I need some new guitar strings," he said,  
"Sure!" Alice grinned, "I'm going to go get ready" she said and flew upstairs.

"I should get dressed" Malayla said and left too, Mathew soon after.

"How do you like living here so far?" I asked Isabella after a few minutes,  
"It's nice, I guess. I've never been in such a big house" she smiled, "So you're adopted too?" she asked, and I nodded.  
"Yes, my parents died in a car crash" I said, she frowned,  
"Sorry" she said sadly,

"Where are your parents?" I asked softly. At the mention of her parents her jaw tensed and her hands clenched into fists, her whole form screamed, _ANGRY!_ "I . . ." she paused "Don't like to talk about them" her hands slowly came out of their fists but her posture still seemed tense and angry,  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset" I said with sadness in my voice.  
"It's okay, we didn't just have the best of parents" she spoke in plural,

"So where were you from before you got adopted?" she asked, changing the subject "If you don't mind me asking" she said quickly,  
"No, its fine. I lived in Chicago" I answered and smiled, glad that she seemed less upset,  
"Wow? Really? What's it like there?" she asked,

"I don't really remember much" I admitted,  
"Oh, okay" she said,

"Bye!" Alice chirped as she flitted out the door "I'm taking your Volvo!" she added picking up the keys, Mathew and Malayla followed quickly out. 

"So . . ." I said as the news came to an end and some morning talk show came on. "You like Maths" I said and Isabella laughed, "Sorry" she said once she sobered up "Yeah, not so much maths as numbers in general."  
"Could you explain that please?" I asked a bit confused,

"Sure!" she said sitting a bit straighter in her chair, "Numbers to me are just . . . so interesting they always make sense and there's a answer to everything, and it's not just that, I can remember numbers really easily, if you were to list of a phone number I'd be able to repeat it. Even if I weren't in the conversation, like let's say Alice and Rosalie were here talking and you and I were talking and Alice listed a phone number, the number would store in my head and I'd remember it later on" she said smiling,  
"That's uh. . Amazing really" I said  
"Thank you" she grinned, "What about you? Do you have any hobbies?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I like music, I play the Piano" I answered,  
"You like Music?" she asked,  
"Yes, mainly classical, but I also like Alterative rock"  
"Do you know Debussy?" she asked,  
"Yes, I'm surprised you know of him" I said shocked,  
"He's the only classical music composer I like" she shrugged.

"If you don't mind could I test that number's thing?" I asked  
"Sure go ahead!" she grinned,  
"3704649351" I said listing my mobile phone number,  
"3704649351" she said smiling,  
"Remember that, it's my mobile number" I said in a joking tone.  
"I'll be sure to" she grinned.

"Isabella!" Emmett boomed coming in Isabella winced at the loud noise,  
"Hello Emmett" she greeted,  
"What are you planning on doing today?" he asked,  
"Not sure yet," she shrugged, 

"I could teach you to throw a punch!" Emmett grinned, he loved fighting, and I knew that he already say Malayla and Isabella and little sisters.  
Isabella laughed "I already can" she said,  
"Really? Come one show us! We have a punching bag downstairs" he said, Isabella shrugged and got up I also stood up and we all went down stairs to the basement that was a make shift gym, although we don't need it Emmett like it for some reason. We walked over to the punching bag, 

"Give it your best shot" Emmett grinned Isabella didn't answer as she got into a fighting stance, she balled up her hands into fists and threw and hard punch into the bag, I thought she's start shaking her hand in pain but she didn't she just kept punching, she punched again then punched it with her other hand, she threw two quick punches her eyes were focused on a point on the bag. 

"Okay, whoa" Emmett said putting a hand on her shoulder, how could such a little person hold so much force? So much anger? "Where did you learn that?" Emmett asked,  
"I just picked it up" she shrugged,

Emmett put cover things on his hand you use in boxing for training and threw Isabella a pair of boxing gloves, she slowly slid them on. "Okay, punch my hands" Emmett said holding up his hands, Isabella walked forward then threw some punches into Emmett hands, her face scrunched up in anger and she went full force punching, "Okay stop" Emmett said he took off the gloves "You have some force behind that, you ever been in a fight?" he asked,

Isabella's eyes hardened considerably at the mention of a fight, it didn't look like she'd tell us so I was surprised when she said "Yes," my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, why would anyone want to hurt someone so sweet? So young? It didn't make sense to me.

"I'm going to listen to music" I said leaving them to their . . . punching?

I was downstairs playing my piano when the door opened; I stopped playing and turned around on the piano stool to see who was there. Alice came in with bags and went up stairs. "Where's Isabella?" Malayla asked coming through the door,  
"Right here" Isabella said as she came up from the basement.  
"Cool come 'ere" Malayla said and Isabella walked over and they went into the living room, Malayla put a case down on the coffee table and opened it.

I walked in and peered inside, there lay a beautiful, brand new, polished violin, Isabella let out a low whistle "Where did you get that?" She asked.  
"Alice bought it for me" Malayla answered with a grin, "And she got Mathew a new guitar too!" she continued, Alice came in then and Isabella smiled warmly at her, she smiled back.

"Isabella!" Mathew called out as he came through the door,  
"In here" She called back, Mathew came into the room.  
"Check out the new guitar" he grinned opening up a new guitar case and pulled out a shiny guitar,  
" Nice" Isabella smiled, "I was gonna grab some food, anyone hungry?" She asked standing up.

"Yup!" Malayla said standing up Mathew followed.  
"Edward? Hungry?" Isabella asked,  
"No thank you, I ate earlier" I responded.  
"Suit yourself" she shrugged.

**BPOV (:D) **

I walked into the large –well large to me- kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw loads of food, fresh crisp vegetables, everything looked fresh and ready to eat, I smiled as I pulled out the lettuce, tomato, cheese and cold cuts. **(Lol, I had to stop and make a sandwich after I wrote that!) **I grabbed some bread and started to make sandwiches; I made three and gave one to Layla and Mat.  
"Thanks!" Layla smiled,  
"Thanks Isabella" Mat grinned at me and started to eat.

I took a bite out of my sandwich then asked, "Have fun shopping?"  
"Yeah" Layla nodded content on her sandwich.  
"Yeah, it was cool" Mat agreed.

"But _man _Alice can shop. I felt like passing out at one stage!" Layla said and laughed lightly, Mat chuckled too, "Yeah, she's a hyper pixie for sure" he nodded his head.  
I laughed "I'll leave the shopping for you two" I joked. I finished up and waited til Mat and Layla finished and took the plates over to the sink to wash up, Mat came over to dry and Layla started to put things away.

We finished up and I wiped my hands on a dish towel. "Well hasn't today been fun children?" I smirked.

**OKAY! Don't hate me! I haven't had net, as in, I got a job on a farm in the middle of nowhere on top of a mountain and I'm out of service. So yeah! It cuts in and out and in and out, bah! So I couldn't really Update, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV (It's now Saturday night- the same day as the last chapter,)**

I was sitting in my room listening to Debussy on my large sound system, the calming piano music filled the room; I continued to write in my journal about the last few days when I heard some frantic movements coming from the girl's room. "No" I heard someone murmur, in confusion I turned off the music with the remote and strained to listen. "Stop" It was Malayla speaking, but I thought she was asleep? "Please! No!" she was yelling now, I shot up and quickly went to their door, she started screaming, like she was being murdered, I opened the door to see Isabella getting up and rushing over to Malayla,  
"Layla" she said "Wake up!" Malayla stoped screaming and woke up and saw Isabella, she started crying and Isabella brought 'Layla' into a hug. "Shh, it's okay" Isabella comforted.  
"Move" Matthew muttered pushing past me and rushed over to Layla and Isabella. He said down on the bed with them and put a comforting yet protecting arm around Layla.  
I heard Carlisle and Esme come to stand next to me in the door way, "Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked, "We heard screaming"  
Isabella got up and walked over, "Layla just had a bad dream" she said sleepily; running a hand through her messy hair, "Sorry for waking you up" she apologised.  
"No, its fine, is there anything you need?" Esme asked kindly.  
"No thank you Esme. I think we'll just go back to bed" Isabella answered.  
"Okay, good night" Carlisle said and they both left, 

"Good night," she answered and she looked at me, before closing the door.

XxXx

**BPOV (Sunday Morning)**

I woke up, I had slept with Layla last night; the dream really shook her up. I sat up and noticed that Layla wasn't in the room; I looked and saw the door to the connecting bathroom was close. I got up and walked over while tying my hair up. "Layla!" I called "You okay?"  
"Go away!" was the muffled reply that I received.  
"Layla please, let me in." I said trying to open the door, it was locked.  
"Go away!" she cried and I heard a smash. I let out a shaky breath before quickly walking down stairs. I got to the bottom step and looked into the living room still on the stair case, "Mat!" I said he looked up from his place on the couch, "Layla's locked herself in the bathroom" I finished, he shot up and we both sprinted back upstairs.  
"Layla, sweetie" Mat spoke through the door. "Let us in"  
"No!" she yelled. "Go away!" I heard more smashing of glass, I looked at Mat worryingly. 

"What's happening?" I looked behind me to see the entire Cullen family standing there.  
I took a deep breath, "Layla has locked herself in the bathroom," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Do you know why?" Carlisle asked,  
"I have a pretty good idea" I muttered turning back to the door. "Layla, hunny. Please come out" I begged,  
"No!" she screamed, I pressed my ear to the door, I heard her talking, "he always liked my long hair" she spoke to herself, I heard her continue to mutter things to herself. There were a few more crashing sounds; I looked next to me and Mat and I shared a look.

We both got up and started to look around for a bobby pin, "Found one" Mat said handing it to me,  
"Thanks" I said and kneeled down next to the lock, I bended it open and put it in the lock, "I'm coming in, Layla" I said, I jiggled the bobby pin, then I pulled it back out and bent it, I put it back in and soon I heard the click as it unlocked, I slowly opened the door and saw that the mirrors were all broken and the glass was all over the floor. Layla was sitting in the middle of it all and had a pair of scissors in her hand and she had cut her hair just past ear length, it was all choppy and uneven. "Layla" I said softly, "Put the scissors down sweetie" She was trembling with tears gushing down her cheeks, she looked at the scissors and dropped them, I rushed over and kicked them away.

I knelt down and pulled Layla to me and she buried her face in my shoulder and cried, "Shh. It's okay, everything's fine, you're safe" I whispered to her as I patted her now short hair comfortingly. I looked at Mat,  
"Bell's" he started,  
"Mat" I said in the same tone, "Please" he sighed but turned around.

**ESME'S POV**

'Mat' turned around and looked to the boys, "You all need to clear out" he said,  
"Why, I should see if she's alright" Carlisle said, looking worryingly over Mat's shoulder to Layla.  
"If she see's any male right now, she'll freak out, so _please_ you need to leave" he said,  
"okay" Carlisle nodded and all the boys left, Mat left as well and I heard his door slam.

I looked over to Alice and Rosalie and they were looking at Isabella who was rocking Layla who was still crying. Slowly Isabella got up with Layla leaning heavily on Isabella. "Do you need any help?" I asked softly, as to not startle Layla. Isabella slowly walked over to Layla's bed and sat her down; she brushed Layla's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She walked over to us.  
"I guess you could help me clean up?" it came out as a question,  
"Of course" Alice answered, "I'll go get some brooms and bags" she said and left.

Alice soon returned and we started cleaning up. "Bella" I heard Layla call, 'Bella' dropped her broom and rushed out to Layla. I looked out the door, Layla was holding a handheld mirror; she was crying again.  
"What's wrong hunny?" Bella asked.  
"Look at my hair" Layla sobbed,  
"Its okay, we'll get it fixed. Go to a hairdressers and get it styled, maybe some extensions if you want it long again?"  
"No!" Layla said shaking her head furiously "Not longer" she hiccupped.  
"Okay, okay no extensions, but I'm sure we can get it styled. Some highlights; your gonna look beautiful" Bella said running some fingers through Layla's hair, Layla nodded putting the hand held mirror on the bed side table.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Bella asked,  
Layla shook her head "No,"  
"What about a hot chocolate."  
Layla sighed and nodded, "okay",  
"Okay, sweetie I'll be back, okay?" Layla nodded and Bella left.

**BPOV**

I walked downstairs and straight to the kitchen, Mat came in after me, "How is she?" he asked,  
"Bad" I answered looking in the cupboard for some hot chocolate, finding it I sat it on the counter and started to boil the jug.  
"Bella" I turned around to see Carlisle there, "I'd like to check if, Layla is okay" he continued, it seems he is using our nicknames, all well.  
"I don't think that'd be wise" I answered leaning against the counter.  
"I still think it'd be best." He said. I sighed,  
"I mean no disrespect when I say this, Carlisle. But we've been doing this for a while now, and although we haven't been able to stop the cause of this, will do know how to help the result. And I know for a fact, if you go in that room, it will do more harm than good" I finished,

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked his voice softer now.  
"Yes, the doctors said she had Bipolar." I answered _that and other things_ I finished mentally.  
"Doctors?" he asked,  
"Yeah, when we were kids she used to get angry at nothing and her emotions would change so suddenly." I said, the jug started to whistle so I turned it off and filled a mug half way, I put some of the hot chocolate powder in the water, I got the milk from the fridge and put some in and put the milk away. I looked at Mat before walking up stairs.

I entered the room and gave Layla the drink; she put both her hands around the mug and started to sip at it. I walked over to the bathroom to see it clean. "You guys work fast" I said,  
Esme smiled sadly at me, "Is there anything else we can do?"  
"No thank you," I smiled back. She left as did Alice and Rosalie, I went and sat next to Layla,  
"Where's Mat?" She asked,  
"Downstairs. Want me to go get him?" I asked and she nodded, I half-smiled and briskly walked down stairs, I called from the bottom step again, "Mat" he stood up, "She wants you" he smiled and we walked up stairs.

We went into the room and we sat on either side of Layla. She sat her mug down and hugged Mat; he put his arms around her and hugged her back, Layla's stomach made a loud noise, "Do you want something to eat?" I asked her,  
"No" she said shaking her head,  
"Layla, you should at least try and eat something," Mat said softly as they came out of the hug,  
She sighed, "Okay"  
"Want me to bring it up to you?" I asked

"No, I'll go down stairs" She answered  
"You sure?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay" I said and we all stood up, Layla took a hold of my hand and I gave it a comforting squeeze. We all walked downstairs and when we got down there everyone looked to us, Layla put her head down and we walked into the kitchen.  
"What do you feel like?" I asked, "Cap 'n' crunch?" I asked it was her favourite cereal.  
She shook her head, "A piece of Peanut Butter toast, please?" it ended in a question.  
"Whatever your heart desires" I answered putting a piece of bread in the toaster and fetched the peanut butter from the cupboard.

I turned around to see Carlisle standing in the door way, I looked to Layla who was sitting at the Kitchen Island; I looked back to Carlisle and nodded. He slowly walked over to Layla, "Are you okay, Layla?" he asked softly,  
Layla looked up at Carlisle took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm fine, thank you" she said politely.

"Do you have any medication for your Bipolar?" he asked and Layla looked at me, I smiled guiltily at her, and then she looked back to Carlisle.  
"No, it doesn't work, it makes me worse." She answered.  
"Okay" Carlisle nodded, "Alice did a beauty coarse maybe she could fix your hair?" He suggested,  
"Yes, if that's okay with Alice"

The toast popped out of the toaster and I got a plate out of the cupboard, I put the toast on it and spread some peanut butter onto the toast. I sat the plate in front of Layla and she slowly started to eat it. Alice skipped in then, "Can I do your hair?" chirped.  
"Sure" Layla smiled, I smiled too seeing my sister a little happier.  
"Awesome, finish up and I'll meet you upstairs!" she said and skipped out.

Layla ate about half of the toast and put the rest in the bin, she sat the plate near the sink, "Can you come with me?" she asked,  
"Sure hunny" I smiled and we walked up to Alice's room.  
I knocked and Alice's happy voice trilled "Come in!" we entered and the first thing I saw was an old Musket in a glass case above the bed, noticing my stare Alice said "It's Jaspers,"  
"You and Jasper share a room?" I asked confused,  
"Yes, we date, as do Rose and Emmett. It's not like we're actually related or anything" she said,  
I nodded "Yeah,"  
"So, Layla come into my bathroom and let's fix that hair"

Half an hour later Alice had cut Layla's hair so it was even with bangs at the front and layered.  
"Thank you Alice" Layla said standing up and hugged Alice softly, Alice hugged her back,  
"No problem" Alice grinned.

We went downstairs and sat with the rest of the family as they watched Edward, Jasper and Emmett play video games. "Why don't you play us a song?" Esme suggested. I looked from Layla to Mat, they nodded and I nodded too, "Sure" I smiled.

**Okay! I know I haven't updated, I've been busy with my nephews and stuff, so sue me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Hello to all, here's the next chapter.**

**Monday Morning, (I skipped the rest of Sunday btw) **

**Third person POV**

Bella, Mat and Layla were in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Well, Layla and Bella were; Mat was just playing his guitar randomly, perched on the kitchen island. Bella passed the last dish to Layla who dried it and put it away in its respective cupboard. Bella let out the water in the sink and dried her hands. Alice skipped in "Come on, we have to leave soon" she smiled and walked gracefully into the lounge room.  
"I'm off to work" Carlisle announced, coming into the lounge.  
"Wait!" Layla interrupted, "Before I forget" and with that she ran up stairs and came back with some loose papers tightly in her grasp. "I couldn't sleep last night so I drew these." She said walking to the middle of the room, she handed one paper to Rosalie, who was situated next to Emmett, they both looked at the paper curiously, she then handed one to Carlisle and Edward also.

Each person looked at the paper. "How did you get it so perfect?" Rosalie asked amazed; she stared at the picture of her and Emmett in awe.  
"She has a photographic memory" Bella chimed,  
"I wouldn't call it photographic" Layla flushed,  
"Well I would" Bella muttered under her breath.  
"If it were photographic, I would've gotten Rosalie's jaw line the right shape" she said going over and pointing out the flaw.  
"No, no its perfect" Rosalie disagreed.  
"Why do I have a 5 o'clock shadow?" Edward asked, looking at his picture.  
"I got bored, and I thought it'd look good. Hair a bit longer, 5 o'clock shadow. Makes you look . . . older" Layla shrugged.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Carlisle asked, looking up from his picture.  
"Well . . ." Layla flushed again, "I got an hour at least" she tried to defend.  
"That's not nearly enough" He frowned in worry.  
Layla huffed but didn't respond,  
"Come on! We're gonna be late" Alice chirped, and started her way out the door. Everyone else followed and got into their respective cars.

Edward pulled into the parking lot and waited for the triplets to get out. He smiled at them reassuringly and started to walk them to the school office.  
"Hello" Edward spoke to the receptionist, "This is, Bella, Layla and Mat they're the new students"  
"Oh yes" The middle age lady at the desk smiled "I have your timetables here" She said handing them to the relevant sibling. They left the office, and Edward turned to his new siblings,  
"Good luck, and if you get lost, ask a teacher or just find one of us, kay?" He said smiling at the triplets, they nodded and went to their first classes, which they had together. They entered the English class room and the teacher greeted the, sending them off to their seats.

-At lunch-

The triplets walked together into the cafeteria getting in line and buying their lunches,  
"Hey" Mike Newton, a junior at the high school. "You're . . . Layla right?" He continued, speaking only to Layla while her siblings stood behind her.  
"Uh, yes" Layla nodded, and the stepped to move around him, he blocked her way,  
"You're cute, wanna hang out?" He winked, putting a hand on her shoulder,  
"No, and don't touch me" Layla shrugged out of his grasp,  
"Don't be like that," he persisted, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear while she flinched,  
"She _said_ not to touch her" Mat said standing protectively in front of Layla, Mike laughed at the sophomore, he easily outweighed Mat and towered over him by several inches. Mat huffed angrily his hand balling into a fist.  
"Mat, don't" Bella said, coming over and placing a hand on his chest, "No" Bella said sternly. She then turned to the table where she has placed her tray and guided Layla away.  
"Stay away from her" Mat threatened picking up his tray as well and walking over to the Cullen's.

"Everything okay?" Emmett asked,  
"Yeah, everything's fine" Mat answered, sparing a glance over his shoulder. "I don't trust that guy" He muttered,  
"No one does" Edward chuckled, the three humans at the table started to eat, while the other very non-humans pretended to.  
"How are your classes going?" Rosalie asked,  
"Alright" Bella shrugged, Mat just shrugged at he ate,  
"They're going good, I like art class. I got an assignment, can't wait to get started" Layla grinned.  
"That's nice" Rosalie smiled, remembering the picture Layla drew. The bell rang and they all got up,  
"I have Maths" Bella smiled,

"Who's your teacher?" Jasper asked,  
"Mrs. Mathers" Bella replied dumping her rubbish,  
"You're in _my_ maths class?" Jasper asked,  
Bella shrugged "I guess so, seems they don't have an _advanced_ math class," Bella chuckled,  
"So they put you in the senior maths class?" Jasper chuckled,

"Guess" Bella smiled,  
"Well could I have the pleasure to escort you to class" Jasper said playfully, laying on the accent thick.  
"Why thank you kind sir" Bella replied and curtsied, the linked arms and proceeded to walk out, Edward chuckled, Jasper seemed so relaxed around the triplets, he was slightly worried at how it was testing Jaspers strength though.

Bella and Jasper sat next to each other in Maths.  
"Excuse me" Mrs. Mathers said, "I think you have the wrong class room dear" She smiled patiently.  
"No," Bella disagreed, "I'm in the class, this school doesn't have an advanced maths system, so . . ." she trailed off.  
"Are you a new student?" she asked and Bella nodded. "Well if you have any problems let me know" and then she went to the front of the class room and started to teach.

Soon enough the final bell rang and Bella, Mat and Layla met up at their lockers.  
"How was maths?" Mat asked in a slightly sarcastic way,  
"Very good thank you for asking, dear brother of mine" Bella responded happily.  
"Hey Layla" A voice interrupted,  
"I thought I told you to stay away from her" Mat glared at Mike as he took a step in front of Layla. The Cullen's came around the corner and watched, ready to intervene if things got out of control.

"I wasn't talking to you" Mike sneered and tried to look around Mat to Layla.  
"Bella" Mat said "Take Layla to the car" Bella nodded and led Layla away, "You stay away from my sister" Mat said,  
"Who's gonna stop me? You?" Mike scoffed, Mat balled up his fist and took a deep breath and turned around to walk away. Mike laughed and shoved Mat to the ground, "Come on! Get up!" Mike laughed as did the quickly forming crowed, "Freak" Mike spat, Mat slowly got up and "Come on then, fight me" Mike taunted, Mat smirked at nothing and spun around propelling his fist square at Mikes jaw.

Mike stumbled to the ground in shock and slowly got up and threw a punch at Mat. Mat ducked and delivered a punch at Mike's gut. Mike doubled over and Mat punched him while he was down. "You stay away from my sister" Mat hissed.

"Mat!" Bella yelled running back into the hall, "Stop" she said getting in between the two, Mr. Greene – the principal- also came in.  
"All three of you, my office now!" He boomed.

-Later-

Bella was pacing as Carlisle and Mat talked privately in the kitchen when they came back in Bella burst, "What do you think you were doing!" she demanded,  
"Protecting my sister!" Mat yelled back,  
"You don't just start pounding on a guy Mat, that doesn't solve anything!" Bella growled out.  
"He'll leave Layla alone now, won't he?" Mat asked sarcastically,  
"That's not who we are now Mat. You're not going to go around starting fights" Bella ordered,  
"Who's gonna stop me?" Mat asked, "You? You were barely home when we needed you Bella!" Mat said stepping forward waving his arms around,  
"I did my best!" Bella argued,  
"No, you didn't." Mat responded, not yelling but spitting out the words with hate "You left. You didn't care. It's _your_ fault"  
"Don't you dare pin that on me! There was nothing I could do" Bella responded almost weakly.  
"If you were there it could have been stopped. But you didn't care" Mat hissed.

Bella was beyond angry, she was about to hit Mat but held back. "Don't you pin that on me" then left, slamming the front door behind her.  
"Bella!" Esme called.

"Leave her" Mat said "She'll come back"

Layla came running down the stairs then in the dressing gown, "Bella's gone again isn't she?" Mat just nodded, Layla slapped Mat weakly "She's right you know" then Layla went up to her room. Mat sighed and followed up to his own room.

Carlisle looked at his wife and his two kids who weren't currently hunting, what he would give to have Jasper here right now. To ease the tension, Carlisle sighed as Esme hugged him and Rosalie smiled at her parental figures before going to her own room with Emmett.

"What I would do to know what those kids went through" Esme sighed,  
"Me too Hun, me too" Carlisle sighed and kissed his wife's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I know it's been a while, been busy with my other stories 'Psychic' and 'You Found Me', fortunately for you guy, I thought I'd work on the next chapter of 'Forever gone forever you' **

**BPOV**

The house came into view and I walked as silently as I could up the porch, wincing as the floor creaked. I slowly turned the knob and thanked god the door wasn't locked, it was around midnight now, and I was only just returning. I snuck up the stairs, willing the floor to be silent. I finally made it to Layla and mine's room. I opened the door to see her sleeping peacefully. Smiling, I quietly got changed and slipped under the covers of my bed.

_That morning_

I woke up in a daze; it was about 6:30. I sat up and yawned, stretching out my tired muscles. I looked across the room to see that Layla wasn't there. I stood up and walked down stairs, I found her in the dining room, happily munching on scrambled egg and bacon. She noticed my entrance and smiled "Esme made heaps, there's some still in the kitchen" she said, and went back to eating. I went into the kitchen and sure enough, two more plates of Bacon and eggs sat on the Kitchen Island. A groan alerted me to Mat's presence.  
"Morning sunshine!" I chirped happily,  
"Oh shut up" He mumbled, sniffingly.  
"Well aren't you a grumpy Gus?" I teased sarcastically, but my smile dropped when I saw his eyes his pupils were dilated and they were blood shot. "What did you do?" I screamed at him  
"Calm the fuck down, Bella!" he screamed back at me, rubbing his temples.  
"No! You deserve that bloody headache you have!" I continued to scream, I walked over to him and pushed him against the kitchen Island, "I thought we talked about this" I mumbled to him, finally feeling sorry for him,  
He made a gagging sound and I got out of his way as he ran to the sink, vomiting, that's when Carlisle and Esme came in, "What's going on in here?" Carlisle asked,  
"Mat's sick" I muttered, covering for him.  
"Sick?" Carlisle asked,  
"Yes" Mat groaned, "Sick. I feel like I've been run over by a train" He groaned before throwing up into the sink again.  
"Well you can stay home today, I'm late for work, but if you're feeling the same tomorrow I'll take a look at you" Carlisle said, kissing Esme on the head and leaving.  
"Poor dear, come on" Esme said, helping him up the stairs, I rolled my eyes and put his plate of breakfast in the fridge, along with mine. I was no longer hungry.

_After School_

Everyone except Edward was out. Either shopping on a 'date' or something of the sort, I walked to Mat's room and knocked on the door, all I heard was a groan so I went in. Mat was lying on his bed, the curtains were drawn and he had a washer over his eyes. "If you've come to lecture me-"  
"That's exactly what I've come to do" I cut him off.  
"Bells" He groaned taking off the washer to look at me,  
"No, Mat. I thought we talked about this. I thought you'd given up" I muttered.  
"I was really stressed out okay? So I had a hit, that's it" He sighing,  
"Just one hit? That's how it starts, and then you crash like this and keep taking it to avoid crashing!" I sighed frustrated with my brother. "Where'd you get it anyway? I thought we got rid of it all"  
"I kept a bit" He muttered.  
"Where is it?" I demanded.  
"I don't have anymore" He said,  
"Dammit Mat where!" I raised my voice slightly,  
"Fuck." He groaned, "Top draw" He muttered. I walked to his dresser and searched the draw; I soon pulled out the small bag of white powder.  
"Is this all of it?" I asked  
"Yes, that's everything" He muttered.  
"Good" I sighed and went over and kissed him on the forehead, "Feel better soon" I said, and left, planning to get rid of the illicit bag as soon as possible. I didn't notice Edward in front of me, and knocked into him, dropping the bag. I scrambled to pick it up, he beat me to it.

"What's this?" He asked  
"I think you know what it is" I muttered.  
"Cocaine" He stated  
"Yeah" I said, I remained calm my face impassive,  
"Where'd you get it?" He asked,  
"Non of your business." I replied, snatching it out of his hand.  
"What are you going to do with it?" He asked.  
"Bury it. I'm giving up" I blurted, covering for my brother, again.  
"_You_ do cocaine?" He asked,  
"Yeah, occasionally, but I'm giving up, I want to start fresh here" I lied perfectly.  
"How about I bury it, so you're not tempted? Hm?" He asked. I gave him the bag,  
"Fine" I muttered and walked to my room.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked, looking up from her sketch book,  
"Edward thinks I do cocaine" I said, as if it were nothing,  
"You took the blame for Mat's stupid addiction?" she asked,  
"Yeah." I sighed.  
"You're a great sister" she said, coming over and hugging me.

_That night_

"I'd like to call a family meeting" Edward announced, coming into the room.  
"Of course," Carlisle said, and everyone got up, I looked at Layla, and Mat, who was looking a little better, and followed the rest of the family into the dining room, we all took a seat. "The floor is yours, Edward" Carlisle said.  
"I'd like to address a pressing matter that concerns one of our newest members to the family" he said, looking pointedly at me. I glared at him, begging him with my mind _not_ to do this. He stared back, giving me a chance to say anything. I looked back down to the table. "I found Bella with Cocaine" He said, and I closed my eyes as everyone gasped. I took a deep breath and looked at my 'family'. "She told me she was going to try and quit." He continued .  
"Bella, why didn't you tell us about your addiction?" Carlisle asked,  
"I didn't think it was that much of a big deal, I've only had one hit since I've been here, and I decided it'd be best if I stop" I lied perfectly, my face a faultless mask of self pity and remorse. 

"That's very brave of you Bella." Esme smiled "Where are the drugs now?" She asked  
"Edward buried them for me, so I wouldn't be tempted" I said scratching the back of my neck.  
"When did you use it last?" Carlisle asked me,  
"Two days ago," I answered,  
"Withdrawal symptoms will start soon" Carlisle sighed.  
"Yeah, could I go for a walk? Get some fresh air?" I asked,  
"Yes, Edward could you please go with her?" Carlisle asked, as everyone started to stand.  
"Of course" Edward responded, I sighed at the trust I lost and walked to the front door, Edward right behind.

I walked along the drive and we were almost completely to the highway when Edward spoke "I know you didn't do Cocaine,"  
"And how would you know that?" I grumbled, turning on my heels to stare at him.  
"Because I know Mat's the one with the addiction." He stated, "I know your covering for him"  
I sighed, "Have you told anyone else?" I asked  
"Alice knows" Edward said,  
"Right, that's it?" I asked,  
"Yes, That's it, You better start faking withdrawal symptoms" he said,  
"Yeah, yeah" I muttered  
"What about your brother? He took a hit last night didn't he?" he asked and I sighed looking at the moon,  
"Yes, he did" I looked back to Edward, "But he can suck it up and act like normal" I said "It's his own damn fault"  
"He's addicted" Edward said  
"He was, Layla and I got him off Cocaine when we got put in the orphanage," I explained, "He hadn't had any until last night, he wasn't addicted anymore" I continued.  
"Well, you better start acting like _your _addicted" He said  
"You're not gonna rat me out?" I asked  
"You're trying to protect your brother, I respect that, so no, I'm not going to rat you out" Edward said,  
"Thank you, come on lets go" I started my way back to the house. Sometimes my brother really pissed me off.


End file.
